


告别

by Kashi000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000
Summary: 对5.3一部分剧情魔改后的产物
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	告别

那是一块已经无法发出光芒的水晶，表面布满细微的裂痕。再蹩脚的珠宝商也不会认为这东西能有什么价值，但暗之战士知道事实并非如此。

暗之战士曾经拥有过好几块相同的水晶，后来又把它们统统留在了黑风海的深处，留在了那片可以俯瞰亚马乌罗提风景的决战之地。他把这当作是某种祭奠，在看到以太化作的斧子随风消散的那刻，身体就擅自替他做出了决定。尽管那之后他再也没有踏足过那里，暗之战士却比任何人都清楚，于里昂热手中的这块水晶并不是他曾经获得过的任何一颗。

于里昂热那淡金色的眼睛平静得有些冷淡，暗之战士听见他在说：

“请你把它带给云村的赛特。”

见他并没有收下的意思，于里昂热再一次温和地向提出请求，似乎完全不明白暗之战士魂不守舍的原因。决战结束后于里昂热就曾向他暗示，但暗之战士却似乎没有听懂，又仿佛在有意识地避开。直到今天这告别临近的日子，他才不情不愿地来到于里昂热的面前。

于里昂热耐心地解释，他说这是在水晶塔顶捡到的遗留品，告诉暗之战士这应当是阿尔博特的水晶，至于这水晶主人的身体……他的语气充满遗憾，应当是被艾里迪布斯化身的光之战士所吸收，以至于最终消失得不留半点痕迹。

暗之战士没有抬头，他应该伸出手，可拳头却攥紧不肯松开，他应该点头答应，却听到自己的声音轻轻在说：

“不是这样的。”

没有人知道那天发生了什么。暗之战士也不会对任何人诉说。他甚至怀疑那一切都是他混沌思绪编造出来的幻想，毕竟当事人中唯有他活了下来。

那一天，艾里迪布斯在耀眼的光辉中化作漆黑的灰烬。他确确实实看到了阿尔博特的身体自光芒中出现，没有什么吸收或是吞并，就像当初拉哈布雷亚被赶出贤人身体时那样。那具驻留现世过久的躯体悬浮在空中，看起来熟悉而又陌生。

然后下一秒，一道光芒自他胸口飞出，如射出的箭穿透了阿尔博特的身体，暗之战士甚至还没有来得及为重逢高兴或者感伤。他睁大眼睛，看着阿尔博特的身体急速崩坏消失，化作再也抓不住的光点，仿佛他从来没有存在过一样。

但没有人给他思索的时间，他连伸手挽回的片刻都不曾获得允许。无形的手推动着他，他接下来见证了敌对者数万年妄念的终结，又倾听了友人百年间被深藏的渺小心愿。暗之战士强大而又温柔，任何情况下他都能出色完成被安排的使命，哪怕唯独自己的苦闷无处安放。

随后拂晓的同伴在最适宜的时机赶来，十分凑巧地错过了告别的轮番上场。吸魂晶非常的轻，握在手上几乎感觉不到重量。暗之战士在曾经是水晶公的雕像前低头沉思，看起来悲伤得无法自拔。没人知道他的思绪已经从某个名字都想不起来的蛮神飘到库尔扎斯的风神祭坛，脑海里红色的水晶和蓝色的水晶一同在空中升起，从悬挂公馆的窗子飞到了身镜湖的水底，又在黑风海底不灭的灯火前打着转儿，发出几乎要刺瞎眼睛的金色光辉，他看到某个背影决绝离开，甚至没有留下只言片语……暗之战士的回忆乱成一团解不开的死结，可惜能察觉到的人早已不在此处。而他的伙伴们又非常的配合，即便水晶公的灵魂兼记忆此刻还被人握在手里，集团哀悼似乎总归有些不大妥当，大家仍然极有默契地保持了沉默。直到暗之战士自己回过神来，他们没有一个人开口说话。

那其后的时间，所有人都在为拂晓的归乡忙碌准备。暗之战士是他们当中最为积极的那个，异世界的英雄好像那一天起又找回了冒险者的初心。他每到一个地方就奔波不停，他热心倾听所有人的愿望，认真处理各种琐碎的小事，不惜吃苦受累。他好像不知疲倦的机器，时时刻刻都在马力十足地运作。没有人知道他这么做的真正缘由，没人察觉英雄再也没有回过水晶都的悬挂公馆。他为他人卖力奔跑，直到疲倦得无暇顾及其他，这一切都只不过是为了换取无梦的睡眠。他不想要去思考，他知道梦境不会给与他宽恕，必然会强迫他重复回想那一天的场景，逼他直面隐藏的真相。暗之战士不想这样。

而现在，他已经无法回避，也不能反抗。于里昂热把水晶塞进他的手里，不给他任何拒绝的权力。当然，暗之战士本来也不会真的拒绝。他被礼貌地请出了笃学者的屋子，于里昂热甚至没有什么杂事需要暗之战士帮忙。暗之战士看向群花馆的方向，仙子族还是少招惹微妙，如果那对一粉一蓝的仙子为他准备了什么梦境，现在的他很难说能够全身而退。

他磨磨蹭蹭地吹了一声口哨，属于他的阿马罗便带着风飞到了他的面前。他获得这匹阿马罗的时间并不长，第一世界取得坐骑的难度远超他的想象。可是为了某个愿望，他最终还是努力得到了它。这匹阿马罗体型适中，性格温和且黏人，暗之战士靠近时它亲昵地在他的盔甲上蹭了蹭。

“去你的同伴那里吧。”

暗之战士说道，好像在为自己最后的判决盖上印章。

事实上暗之战士还是垂死挣扎了一下。就像所有在死线逼近前想办法拖延的人一样。他带着自己阿马罗，与它云村所有的前辈都对话了个遍，当然他特地绕过了赛特。暗之战士故技重施，他接下了阿马罗们各式各样的委托，但很快发现自己大错特错。这是一座满溢回忆的村子，绝大部分的阿马罗都平静且哀伤，追思过去对它们来说与呼吸没有两样。很快暗之战士就听取了一大堆过去遗留的故事，阿马罗们的思念压得他喘不过气来，但他依旧忠实履行了自己的天职。

遗憾的是当他收集完必须的任务道具时，天已经黑了。暗之战士告诉自己，等到明天吧，明天一定。于是他捡来柴火，在靠近教会废墟的地方垒起小小的火堆。那里风景很好，即便在夜晚，悬崖处看到的风景依旧可以抚慰人的心灵。而他的阿马罗在火堆稍远的地方蜷缩起来，很快就进入了浅眠。

他的主人看够了风景之后也回到了它的身边，他依靠着阿马罗坐下，静静凝望着火焰燃烧。

他一点也不想睡。如果他不想在梦中接受拷问，那么现在他需要和自己对话，去告诉自己接受真相。

真相就是暗之战士自顾自地篡改了那天的记忆，又在今天不得不无情拆穿自己的谎言。

阿尔博特并不是无声地消失。他在最后曾笔直地看向暗之战士。那片炫目的光芒里，他天空色的眼睛醒目异常。暗之战士确信阿尔博特最后说了什么，只是直到现在他依旧不愿意回忆起来。

有可能是罪恶感在作祟，暗之战士想。他或许可以欺骗自己，但他骗不了阿尔博特。

阿尔博特早已经看穿了他心中隐秘的想法，自从明白吸魂晶的原理以来，某种念头就在他的心中埋下了种子，哪怕暗之战士自己都从未真正肯定。死亡对他来说本就不是无法逾越的高山，更何况走得越远，就有越多生命的奥秘为他所窥探。刺透心脏的匕首，可以用于替换的肉体，实体化的思念，女学究所讲述的三种要素，来自古代人馈赠的水晶……他已经变得足够智慧与强大，甚至有能力去击败死亡。现在的他完全可以从死神那里偷走一个灵魂，从时间手中夺回一具身体，只要他想这么做。

他确信自己不会像无影一般玩弄生命与灵魂，玷污死者的名誉与尊严。但他还是想要阿尔博特回来。这愿望纯粹而简单，以至于他坚信自己绝不可能走入歧途。可是他的这份自信，是否恰恰证明他已经被深渊所魅惑，傲慢到想要纵身跃下？

他已经不是当初那个会摇头否定赛文利安提问的青年。那一日炼金术士的导师称赞暗之战士的勇敢与坚强，却没有发现他只是弄错了提问的时机。人是不会对从未拥有过的东西产生依恋的，暗之战士自然也不会例外。

如今的他与赛文利安一样，愿意付出触犯禁忌的代价，只为换来一个告别的机会。不，暗之战士可比他的导师要贪心得多，一旦越过那条边界，他必然不会满足于此。毕竟在阿尔博特的事情上他总是无比贪婪，就像情事时那样，他们仿佛是一对渴求燃烧一切的火焰，不将对方完全吞噬便不会罢休。纯粹心灵的陪伴还不足够，灵体的交合也不太能满足，仅靠信念的哀悼无法将他填满，如果可以索求，他想要更多更多。

是否因为已经看透了这一切，阿尔博特才会在最后的最后，自己动手将动摇他的要素完全摧毁？毕竟在决战之前他已经留下了讯息。当白袍的无影用阿尔博特的身体、阿尔博特的声音泣血质问时，暗之战士不是没有动容。无影的意识已经浑浊不堪，他却依旧攥紧那蛛丝一般脆弱的心愿，在他的面前丑陋挣扎。暗之战士甚至没能立刻找到适宜的反驳。于是那一刻，一直沉默的阿尔博特突然发出了声音。他说，哪怕失去再多，他也从未忘记最为重要的事物，也正是因此人们才能继续前行。

现在想来，他那番话既是对无影的回答，也可以理解为留给暗之战士的告诫。因为那一刻，他确实差点将最重要的事物遗忘。为了对他发出警醒的声音，那道光芒自他胸口绽放。

暗之战士睁开眼，身侧的火堆已经完全熄灭，只留一堆冰冷的余烬。远处的天空微微发白，四周的空气冷得异常。这一夜他几乎没睡，而经历这漫长的思索后，他终于能够做出决定。他站起身，阿马罗睁开眼看向主人，暗之战士轻柔地抚摸它的下巴，示意它可以继续休息，他很快就会回来。

这会天还没有完全亮，原本就很安静的云村显得更加寂静。甚至可以听到风吹过树枝的声音，与阿马罗均匀的呼吸声。暗之战士压低脚步，尽量不去打扰其他阿马罗的睡眠。

他轻轻走到赛特的面前，年迈的阿马罗恰好刚刚醒来，友好地对着他打了个响鼻。暗之战士一言不发，伸手摸索自己的背包。那里面塞了太多的东西，可能是一朵花、某个银色的饰品、包含祝福的柔软兔尾、没有被送达书信……他找了好一会儿才从背包的深处取出那一颗水晶。

他蹲下身，把水晶放在赛特面前的草堆上。水晶静静躺在那里，沉默得如同石块。这成功换来了赛特不解的眼神。暗之战士简洁明了地对阿马罗解释了原委，对仍然有些困惑的阿马罗说道：

“请你闭上眼睛。”

正如他所猜想的，阿马罗闭上眼时必定怀念起了水晶的主人，而那颗水晶也终于给出了回应。就像他曾经多次看到的那样，过去的幻影带着微光自水晶中出现。那是暗之战士仅在追溯过去中见过的阿尔博特，年轻而又快乐，仿佛永远充满着鼓舞他人的力量。那半透明的影子向赛特走去，而他身后的人最终没能控制自己的脚步。暗之战士跟着阿尔博特残留的思念，一步、两步……直到靠近到不能再近为止。他听见他与赛特的对话。这很奇妙，他也见证过其他光之战士残留于水晶的思念，但他们没有哪个人会像阿尔博特这样，可以开口说出温暖的回答，仿佛依旧拥有自己的意志。

不过这些已经不再重要了，一个好的观众不应当打扰最终的谢幕。暗之战士需要做的只是默默见证，他甚至不应该走得这么近，眼前的阿尔博特毕竟只是残留的思念化作的影像，极有可能因他的唐突而骤然消失。

这是阿马罗与阿尔博特的告别，他们的对话本该与暗之战士无关，但他仍然感到了某种救赎。他听见阿马罗对阿尔博特诉说他的遗憾，而暗之战士也怀抱相似的苦痛，甚至更多。他也有太多话语未曾说出，也有太多的心愿没能实现。但阿尔博特的声音温和而又坚定，足以将那些深埋心中的尖刺全数拔出。

他看见他低下头，额头轻轻抵住阿马罗，听见他最后告别的话语，他说：

“谢谢你，我引以为豪的伙伴。”

然后阿尔博特松开抱住赛特的手，转过身去，可他的身后并非空无一物，暗之战士一直站在他的背后。他们实在是太近了，哪怕幻影的眼中并不会映出对方的模样，暗之战士还是忍不住将对方的样子刻入脑海。极为相似的两张脸此刻如此的贴近，好似在交换一个迟到的吻。暗之战士怔怔退后几步，思念的影像一无所知地穿过他的身体，只眨眼的功夫便消融于清晨的光芒中。

就在那一瞬间，暗之战士终于回想了起来。回想起阿尔博特留给他最后的话语。

直到最后一刻，阿尔博特都在遵守他们之间的约定。那一天他向他保证，如果他选择了错误的道路，他定然会用尽全力阻止。阿尔博特是他最后的楔子，钉住他的脚步不让他再悬崖前进半分。

在那一片刺眼到让人流泪的光芒中，阿尔博特用自己最后的意志刺穿那具躯体。那具在现世停留过久的身体在急速崩坏的同时睁开了眼睛，阿尔博特看向暗之战士，眼神一如湛蓝的晴空。他的声音却温和而又平稳，就像那一天，在天台他们的拳头对碰时那样。

他说：不要回头。

暗之战士回过神来，赛特轻柔的话语没能完全进入他的耳朵。赛特它似乎误会了什么，但又莫名地像在揭露某种真相。

他确实就在这里，暗之战士想。或许他没有坟墓可供哀悼，也没有保留任何可以追思的物品，但是他的灵魂已经被刻下了无法消磨的印记。这就是阿尔博特留给他的，独一无二的证明。而这份誓言会一直陪伴着他，直至他走到冒险的终点。

告别最后一丝眷恋，暗之战士转身朝着向阳光走去。

他不会再回头了。


End file.
